Son squelette reposera dans la Chambre des Secrets
by Feather in Book
Summary: Ginny a été enlevée par le monstre de Slytherin. Ron est parti à sa recherche. Percy et les jumeaux font de leur mieux pour surmonter cette épreuve, ensemble.


**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling *incérer avalanche de compliments à son propos ici***

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je reviens avec ce petit O.S sur les événements de la chambre des secrets, vu par les Weasley, après l'enlèvement de Ginny.**

**J'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire il y a trèèès longtemps, après ma première lecture du 2 je crois, et elle traîne dans mon ordinateur depuis trois ans, sauf que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de finir.**

**Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis me direz-vous ? (ou pas si vous en avez rien à faire, ce qui est probablement le cas xD)**

**Et bien (et là c'est le moment où je suis tellement heureuse que je me vente) j'ai eu l'immense chance de rencontrer Chris Rankin, l'acteur de Percy, le week-end dernier ! Percy étant mon Weasley préféré (inhabituel, je sais), ça a clairement reboosté toute ma motivation (en plus, il était adorable !)**

**Je vais arrêter le blabla ici, sinon je pourrais m'étendre sur deux pages sur le pourquoi du comment j'étais tellement heureuse, et clairement tout le monde s'en fou xD**

**J'espère que cet O.S vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Son squelette reposera dans la Chambre des Secrets**

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Percy Weasley était blotti dans son lit, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers comme s'il avait cherché à s'étouffer avec. Le dortoir était vide, peut-être que ses camarades compatissants avaient voulu le laisser seul avec son chagrin ou peut-être était-il encore un peu tôt pour que les autres rejoignent leurs lits en cette journée de trouble. Percy n'aurait pas su dire, et en vérité, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Un bruit étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge. Dans son esprit, les événements de la matinée se répétaient sans fin.

Quand l'annonce de McGonagall avait retentie dans tous les couloirs de l'école, commandant aux élèves de rejoindre leurs salles communes, il avait cru à une nouvelle attaque, comme tout le monde. Encore bouleversé par e qui était arrivé à Penny quelque temps plus tôt, mais soucieux d'obéir aux ordres, il avait fait ce qu'on attendait du préfet qu'il était en veillant bien à rassembler les élèves dissipés et inquiets.

Ensuite, McGonagall était arrivée à son tour, elle avait passé le portait de la grosse dame, suivie de près par Ron et son ami Harry. Percy avait voulu demander à son frère pourquoi il avait tant trainé, mais autre chose le préoccupa soudain quand les yeux de sa directrice, légèrement et anormalement rougis, se posèrent sur lui avec plus d'insistance que nécessaire. Une bouffée d'angoisse était alors montée en lui avec raideur, il avait jeté un regard aux élèves rassemblés dans la salle commune, s'était arrêté un instant sur un groupe de premières années qui semblaient particulièrement terrifiés sa sœur n'était pas parmi eux. En fait, elle n'était nulle part.

C'est alors que Mcgonagall leur avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Oui il y avait bien eu une nouvelle attaque mais cette fois, c'était bien pire.

Ginny.

Ginny, sa toute petite sœur, avait été emmenée dans la chambre des secrets.

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser toutes les conséquences que cela entraînait.

Ginny était probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Percy se souvenait vaguement avoir senti ses jambes trembler sous son poids et il s'était effondré dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu les jumeaux s'asseoir lourdement dans un canapé derrière eux. Fred avait enfoui sa tête entre ses mains et George fixait un point invisible face à lui. Ron, plus livide que jamais, était allé s'asseoir à leur côté, Harry le rejoignant avec hésitation. Les élèves de Gryffindor les observaient avec une tristesse palpable. Tout le monde connaissait les Weasley et tous ceux qui fréquentaient la petite Ginny l'appréciaient.

Le professeur McGonagall s'était alors approchée de Percy et avait posé une main fébrile sur son épaule. Elle lui avait dit, d'une voix étrangement rauque, qu'elle allait immédiatement envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour leur faire part de ce qui était arrivé. Percy avait proposé de s'en occuper parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester immobile que c'était sa responsabilité.

Ecrire cette lettre avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à faire dans sa vie. Sa main tremblante et ses larmes avaient rendu son écriture, d'habitude si soignée, presque impossible à lire, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de recommencer.

Il avait bien cru ne jamais pouvoir l'envoyer, étant trop malhabile pour l'accrocher convenablement à la patte de son hibou. Et peut-être, inconsciemment, ne voulant pas être celui qui briserait sa mère avec cette annonce dévastatrice. Si seulement Bill avait encore été à l'école…mais c'était lui l'aîné des Weasley ici et il devait agir en tant que tel. Avant de prendre son envol en direction du terrier, Hermès lui avait tendrement mordillé les doigts, comme si lui aussi était affecté par ce qu'il se passait.

Percy avait attendu qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon pour retourner à la salle commune. La grosse dame lui avait adressé un sourire compatissant alors qu'il franchissait le passage, mais il n'y avait pas porté la moindre attention. Ses frères étaient toujours là où il les avait laissés, blotti dans le canapé en face de la cheminée, en compagnie de Harry.

Percy était passé rapidement près d'eux et ne s'était retourné que quand Ron l'avait appelé en lui demandant de les rejoindre. Il aurait voulu resté près d'eux, réconforter son petit frère qui n'avait que douze ans et ne méritait pas de vivre des choses pareils, mais une nouvelle vague de chagrin l'avait submergé il n'avait pas droit de craquer devant eux, c'est lui qui aurait dû rester fort. En murmurant un vague « désolé » il s'était précipité dans son dortoir pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues.

Depuis, effondré au creux de son lit, il n'avait cessé de pleurer la perte de sa petite sœur. L'après-midi touchait probablement à sa fin, quand quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte du dortoir.

-Percy ?

Il reconnut l'accent écossais très perceptible d'Oliver, mais ne répondit pas, enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller pour cacher ses larmes qui n'avaient pas cessé de lui inonder le visage. Le matelas s'affaissa à ses côtés et une main hésitante vint lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Percy retint un sanglot.

-Percy, écoute-moi, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu devrais descendre. Les jumeaux ont besoin de toi.

-Je crois que je suis la dernière personne dont ils puissent avoir besoin, dit-il la voix étouffé par l'oreiller.

Il ne songea même pas à lui demander ce que les jumeaux pouvaient bien avoir à faire avec lui. Si quelqu'un pouvait avoir besoin de sa présence, c'était Ron, et Ginny, pauvre Ginny…

-Percy…

Le ton d'Oliver était implorant et soudain, en plus de la tristesse qui le déchirait, une lourde angoisse oppressa les poumons de Percy. Son ami commençait à l'inquiéter, il voulait qu'il parte.

Il ne sut pas d'où lui vint la force de relever la tête, mais lorsqu'il il parvint enfin, le visage atterré d'Oliver qu'il distinguait mal sans ses lunettes et derrière le rideau de ses larmes, ne fit qu'accroître la douleur déjà bien trop présente au fond de lui.

-Je veux rester seul, dit-il dans un bruit à peine inéligible.

-Je sais, je...crois-moi Perce, je ne serais pas venu te déranger si ce n'était pas grave.

Intéressant. Dans la souffrance qui le submergeait de toute part; il en aurait presque éclaté de rire.

-Ma petite sœur à été enlevé par un monstre ou…je ne sais quoi, qui l'a probablement tué, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus grave que ça !

L'hystérie commençait doucement à prendre possession de lui.

Les traits d'Oliver s'affaissaient de plus en plus et un terrible pressentiment déchira les entrailles de Percy.

-Est-ce qu'ils l'ont retrouvé ? s'écria-t-il avec un sursaut en s'effondrant presque du lit. Est-ce qu'elle est m…

Il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à le dire.

-Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé.

-Alors quoi…qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était impossible, que c'était déjà trop terrible, que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, la panique continuait à monter en lui. Oliver posa deux mains fermes sur ses épaules pour, si ce n'est le calmer, le maintenir un peu en place.

-Je m'étais endormi dans un fauteuil, commença Oliver d'un air presque coupable comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir pu bénéficier de quelque temps de répit. Il y a eu de l'agitation, ça m'a réveillé et…Perce, il semblerait que Ron et Harry soient sortit de la salle commune pour aider à retrouver ta sœur. On a prévenu McGonagall, mais…

Percy se figea complètement

-Il était monté dans le dortoir, je les ai vu moi-même, mais apparemment il n'y avait plus personne quand Neville Longbottom y est allé…

Percy sentait que tout son corps s'était mis à trembler, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

-Fred et George étaient prêts à les suivre, continua le gardien en jugeant qu'il valait mieux épargner à Percy des explications qui traîneraient en longueur. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Lee Jordan les a retenus et à l'heure qu'il est, je crois bien que McGonagall fait surveiller l'entrée de la salle commune.

Il allait être malade. La nausée lui retournait l'estomac. Oliver devait savoir, au moins autant que lui, que rien n'était en mesure de retenir les jumeaux bien longtemps lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis une idée en tête. Même Molly ne parvenait pas à canaliser ses propres fils bien longtemps tout le monde échouait toujours à ça, a tel point qu'ils finissaient tous par abandonner l'idée un par un. Il n'y avait que Percy pour encore s'obstiner à essayer de les contenir.

-Tu devrais peut-être descendre, les jumeaux…

-N'ont certainement pas envie de me voir.

C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Ses frères devaient lui en vouloir et c'était parfaitement justifier. Peut-être que s'il n'était pas lâchement monté dans son dortoir quand Ron l'avait appelé…

-Tu te trompes. Ils essayent de se montrer forts, mais ils ont besoin de toi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils seraient déjà remontés dans leur dortoir.

Une partie de lui avait envie d'écouter son ami et de suivre ses conseils sans répliquer parce qu'il avait besoin de ses frères peut-être plus qu'eux avait besoin de lui. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été deux, depuis leur naissance, et lui, avait toujours été seul.

Lorsqu'il était né, Bill et Charlie avait déjà une complicité à laquelle il ne s'était jamais intégré complètement. Ensuite, étaient venus les jumeaux qui se suffisaient à eux même, puis, Ron et Ginny, les touts petits qui avaient plus à partager entre eux qu'ave le grand, ennuyeux et trop sérieux Percy.

Il avait vécu toute sa vie en étant entouré, au point de devoir lutter pour trouver des moments de calme et pourtant, il était toujours seul. Mais il y était habitué à cette solitude qui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle le pesait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il se sentait comme un intrus dans une famille souffrante et il ne supporterait pas de lire ça dans les yeux de ses frères.

-Ils veulent que tu ailles les voir, insista Oliver.

Percy secoua la tête c'était absurde, mais son ami ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter.

-Perce, ils m'ont demandé où tu étais alors qu'ils le savaient très bien. Le message était clair, ils voulaient que je vienne te chercher.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent des yeux de Percy, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour les retenir.

-Vas-y. Ce n'est pas bon que tu t'isoles comme ça. Vous avez vraiment besoin de rester ensemble tous les trois.

Percy observa la porte, hésitant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui donne une réponse, qu'elle lui explique la démarche à suivre. Quand les jumeaux étaient enfant et qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide ou de réconfort -si tant est que cela soit déjà arrivé- ce n'était jamais vers Percy qu'il se tournait. Ils avaient Bill, Charlie et leurs parents, tous les quatre biens plus aptes à remplir le rôle du consolateur. Lui, n'avait toujours été que Percy, l'agaçant grand frère qui détestait les blagues, le cafardeur qui ne cessait de rapporter leurs bêtises à leur mère et peu importe que c'était parce que Fred et George avaient fait quelque chose de très dangereux qui aurait pu les blesser gravement; de frère il passait à trouble-fête et plus tard, plus grave encore, à préfet et préfet.

Jamais il n'avait été l'ami ou le complice. Toujours la victime des facéties, vexante souvent, et qui faisait rire les autres, toujours. La plupart du temps sans autre raison qu'il était ennuyeux et agaçant. Alors être une figure d'apaisement pour les jumeaux…non, c'était risible.

Mais aujourd'hui, Fred et George vivaient tout comme lui l'enlèvement de Ginny et la disparition de Ron de plein fouet et ni Bill, ni Charlie, ni les parents n'étaient présent pour leur apporter du réconfort. Ils étaient ses petits frères. Peu importe qu'il ne sache pas comment faire, peu importe l'amplitude de sa douleur Percy devait être là pour eux, il était le seul à pouvoir tenir le rôle.

-Je vais y aller, croassa-t-il en tournant à nouveau la tête vers Oliver.

-Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, répondit celui-ci d'une voix douce.

Il lui sourit doucement, tristement et passa sa main dans les boucles rousses de Percy dans un geste qu'il espérait apaisant, avant d'essuyer les larmes sous ses yeux.

Ses jambes étaient peu fiables, mais Percy fit un effort. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le droit de craquer. La voix d'Oliver raisonna encore derrière lui.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.

Percy s'arrêta un instant, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Le regard de son ami lui brûlait la nuque et il ressentit soudain le besoin de lui avouer quelque chose.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pendant longtemps, j'ai été un peu jaloux de toi et de la relation que tu avais avec les jumeaux.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Oliver aurait plaisanté sur le fait que c'était parfaitement normal, parce qu'après tout, il était un excellent joueur de quidditch et que n'importe qui aurait voulu l'avoir comme capitaine. A la place, il se contenta d'attendre la suite dans un mutisme loin de lui ressembler.

-Ils t'on toujours respecter, même admiré -oh et ne soit pas surprit; ils ne te le diront jamais en face, mais je les connais bien-, j'ai souvent eu l'impression que tu étais bien plus un frère pour eux que je ne le serrais jamais. Je t'en ai voulu pour ça.

Percy ne regarda pas dans sa direction, il n'en avait pas besoin pour imaginer l'expression d'Oliver. Ses mots venaient certainement de lui faire du mal et ça n'avait pas été son but. Mais Percy souffrait et ça lui faisait perdre tout contrôle de lui-même. Il avait pensé les mots, ils étaient sortis et il n'avait pas cherché à les retenir. Pourquoi aurait-il pris cette peine, plus rien n'avait de sens de toute façon.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Oliver murmura une dernière fois, faiblement :

-Je suis vraiment désolé Percy.

Il ne savait pas si son ami lui disait ça à cause de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer ou bien à propos de Ginny, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, dans les deux cas, la réponse était la même. Percy était toujours bien incapable de le regarder en face, ses larmes ne lui auraient rien apporté.

-Ne le sois pas. Je suis le seul responsable.

Il referma la porte derrière lui en silence, essayant vainement d'essuyer ses yeux avec sa manche avant d'atteindre la salle commune.

Les quelques élèves à êtres restés en bas s'étaient fait discrets, regroupés dans des coins sombres, chuchotant la tête penchée les uns en directions des autres. Aucun d'eux ne s'était approché de Fred et George, même Lee Jordan les avaient laissés seuls, avec leur deuil pour compagnie. Percy s'avança en silence il n'avait pas envie de les surprendre, mais il avait trop peur de s'annoncer. Au tourbillon d'émotions instable qui le ravageait de l'intérieur, s'ajoutait, empoisonnant tout son être, la terrible idée de se voir rejeté par les deux frères qui lui restait. Ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore failli à protéger.

Dans un même mouvement, qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'un miroir se trouvait dressé entre eux sur le canapé, ils relevèrent la tête en direction de leur aîné.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Puis avec un effort considérable, il parvint à articuler quelques mots.

-Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ?

Percy s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses; des insultes, des reproches parce que tout était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû protéger Ginny et qu'il avait été bien trop occupé pour ça, et parce qu'il aurait dû veiller sur Ron quand son propre chagrin l'avait bien trop accaparé pour le faire.

En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir les yeux de ses frères se remplir de larmes et George tendre une main dans sa direction.

-Perce…

Tous les deux avaient les yeux beaucoup trop rouges et la voix tremblante il aurait tout sacrifié pour ne plus jamais voir cette expression sur son visage. Même les moqueries, la colère, la condescendance envers sa personne étaient préférable comparé à ça. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la main de George pour s'installer entre eux.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment la place pour trois dans ce petit canapé, mais ses frères ne semblaient pas s'en soucier; ils s'étaient accrochés à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, recherchant un réconfort que Percy se savait incapable de leur procurer. Et lui qui, quelques minutes avant, n'avait plus eu la moindre once de contrôle de lui-même, ne versait plus une seule larme. Il ne pouvait plus, il était le grand frère, il devait rester fort.

-Ron aussi…laissa échapper Fred dans un murmure alors que la tête de son jumeau tombait lourdement contre l'épaule de Percy.

-Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix sourde en laissant une de ses mains caresser les cheveux de son frère.

Lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il allait mal, Charlie avait souvent ce geste envers lui. Ça ne réglait pas tout les problèmes, mais ça le consolait un peu. Cependant, il craignait que la douleur qu'ils ressentaient tous aujourd'hui soit bien trop intense pour être apaisé par ce simple petit geste. Mais il le faisait quand même, car c'est tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

-Pourquoi il y est allé ? murmura George, le son de sa voix étouffé par sa robe de sorcier. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il ferrait le poids…il a douze ans…tu ne crois pas que c'est parce que Fred et moi on le charriait de ne pas être assez courageux pour être un vrai Gryffindor qu'il…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Fred émis un petit bruit étouffé que quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les jumeaux aurait pu prendre pour un sanglot. Il avait tourné la tête pour se soustraire à leurs regards et Percy, devinant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, resserra un peu l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses frères.

-Non. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que…il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

-Nous non plus on ne resterait pas sans rien faire si on nous laissait le choix ! gronda soudain Fred en tournant avec brusquerie ses yeux gonflés et furieux en direction de son aîné.

-Je sais, murmura Percy, je dis juste que Ron a bénéficié d'un moment d'inattention et qu'il en a profité.

Et il avait parfaitement conscience que les jumeaux en auraient fait de même si l'occasion s'était présentés. Oliver avait bien fait de venir le chercher, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre encore deux frères.

Pour ce qui était de Ron, il n'avait pas été tout à fait franc avec les jumeaux, parce qu'il savait parfaitement, au fond de lui, que ce qui avait poussé son petit frère partir à la recherche de Ginny, courant ainsi lui-même un terrible danger, n'avait pas tout à voir avec une incapacité à rester sans rien faire.

Harry Potter. Voilà ce qui l'avait poussé à risquer sa vie. Encore une fois.

Percy n'avait rien contre le garçon il était plutôt sympathique et se montrait toujours poli avec lui. Mais, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, et encore moins devant sa mère qui après avoir pris soin de ce garçon, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de se voir bien traiter, pendant toute une partie de l'été comme s'il était son propre fils, n'aurait pas supporter d'entendre certaines vérités, mais Percy n'en démentirait pas : Harry Potter était dangereux pour sa famille; très dangereux même.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part, bien au contraire, l'ami de son frère semblait avoir une tendance, bien trop développée pour son âge, à vouloir protéger son entourage. Sauf que Ron se retrouvait systématiquement entraîné dans ses aventures. C'était pour la bonne cause, mais il risquait sa vie. Percy était persuadé que son frère n'aurait jamais pu partir à la recherche de la chambre des secrets tout seul. Pas par manque de courage, mais parce que quelqu'un l'aurait arrêté avant. Potter devait connaître un moyen ou posséder quelque chose qui lui permettait de se faufiler dans les couloirs de l'école sans se faire repérer Percy ne voyait que ça pour expliquer comment lui, son frère et Hermione, s'était retrouvés l'année précédente dans une partie normalement inaccessible du château, surveillé constamment par Filch et en plus de ça, protégé par les puissants sortilèges de leurs professeurs !

Percy secoua la tête pour la vider de ce genre de pensées. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour se préoccuper des conséquences de l'amitié entre son frère et Harry Potter; il aurait dû réagir avant.

Le silence était lourd dans la salle commune, d'autant plus que dans ses souvenirs, Percy n'avait jamais connu une pièce qui demeure entièrement silencieuse en présence des jumeaux.

Chose extrêmement rare également, tous les deux n'échangeaient même pas un regard. George, la tête reposant contre son bras, avait fermé les yeux, quant à ceux de Fred, il fixait une chaise devant lui sans vraiment la voir. Quand Percy resserra avec encore un peu plus de force l'étreinte de ses mains sur leurs épaules, ils n'eurent aucune réaction.

Il aurait aimé les entendre parler, même si c'était pour lui reprocher tout ce qui arrivait. Au moins, son esprit aurait peut-être cessé de lui montrer des images de deux plus jeunes Weasley, le corps sanglant, mutilés par un monstre. Il songea que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer être aussi proche de Fred et George, et ça le rendait malade que des circonstances si terribles le permette lui brisait le cœur.

Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Ils pouvaient bien être là depuis des heures, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Le silence le pesait, lui donnant le sentiment d'être encore plus impuissant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ce fut Fred qui le brisa, en posant d'une toute petite voix presque suppliante qui semblait être celle d'un étranger, la question fatidique, celle que Percy avait redoutée plus que tout.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont les retrouver Perce ?

Il ignorait quel était ce « ils », les professeurs, des aurores; aucune importance. Il ne pouvait pas répondre « non ». C'était impossible les enterrer maintenant serrait comme les trahir et s'il y avait encore une lueur d'espoir, aussi infime soit-elle…

-Ils les retrouveront.

Sa voix assurée l'étonna lui-même, son instinct reprenait le dessus, il disait la seule chose qu'il pensait être en mesure d'atténuer légèrement la douleur de ses petits frères, tout en sachant au fond de lui que leur redonner l'espoir n'allait peut-être faire que, dans peu de temps, approfondir de façon irrémédiable le trou qui se creusait dans leurs poitrines, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais plus se refermer.

Il ne doutait pas que Ginny et Ron finiraient par être retrouvés, mais il s'efforça de ne pas dire à ses frères que ce ne serrait sans doute pas dans l'état qu'ils espéraient. Comment sa toute petite sœur pouvait-elle survivre face à un monstre vieux d'un millénaire. Comment Ron, qui était à peine plus vieux qu'elle, pouvait avoir une once de chance, si par miracle, il parvenait à la retrouver avant de se faire tuer lui-même.

-Est-ce que tu nous le promets ?

Fred ressemblait à un enfant après un cauchemar ce qu'ils étaient tous les trois, à bien y réfléchir. Sauf que, même alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore capables de se tenir droit tout seul ou de baragouiner des mots entiers, Percy ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu ses petits frères se comporter de la sorte. Déjà bébés, ils savaient que ce n'était pas avec ce grand frère-la qu'ils devaient pleurer, pour Percy, ils avaient toujours été des petits être farceur et survolté, rampant sur le sol en gazouillant pour lui voler ses jouets. Ce n'est qu'en voyant cette insouciance envolée qu'il réalisa à quel point il l'appréciait, et les sourires farceurs de Fred et George en toutes circonstances commençaient vraiment à lui manquer.

-Comment veux-tu que je te fasse une telle promesse ?

Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais été naïfs ils devaient bien comprendre à quel point les espoirs étaient faibles.

-Perce…On sait que…on a juste besoin de l'entendre, souffla Fred.

-S'il te plaît, ajouta son jumeau.

Et il comprit que malgré ses réponses qu'il avait voulues encourageantes, ses frères aussi avaient perdu tout espoir et essayait de se rattraper tant bien que mal à ce qu'ils pouvaient. Malheureusement pour eux, il était la seule chose disponible pour ça. Alors, avec un effort considérable, Percy fit abstraction de sa gorge noué et sans vraiment savoir si ses cordes vocales seraient en état de fonctionner, il souffla d'une voix étranglée :

-Je vous le promets.

-Merci, murmurèrent les jumeaux d'une petite voix.

Son estomac était noué également maintenant qu'il avait fait cette promesse, comment pourraient-ils lui pardonner lorsqu'ils réaliseront pleinement qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais leur frère et leur sœur ?

Le temps continua de s'écouler, totalement hors de leur contrôle. Les trois frères restaient blottit l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence chargé de chagrin.

Percy sentait que les jumeaux commençaient à somnoler cotre lui. C'était peut-être une bonne chose, ils avaient besoin de sommeil. Mais il réalisa soudain qu'espérer quelques instants de répit sans être accablé par les cauchemars serait beaucoup trop demander. Lui-même était épuisé et pourtant, il n'osait pas fermer les yeux. Heureusement, il n'eu pas à le faire.

Quelqu'un qui entrait dans la salle commune en provocant une grande agitation, le fit sursauter. Fred et George avaient brusquement relevé la tête, désormais parfaitement éveillés.

Haletante, le visage rougi, plus échevelée que Percy n'aurait jamais cru la voir et apparemment victime d'un point de côté le professeur McGonagall s'était précipitée vers eux. Percy sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine avant que celui-ci ne reparte à toute allure pour le clouer sur place. Les jumeaux l'avaient lâché, ils s'étaient redressés d'un bond et Percy voyait leurs jambes flageoler sous ses yeux. Eux aussi avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur professeur. Ils l'avaient vu plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'elle était venue leur annoncer la nouvelle, son visage fermé et elle-même au bord des larmes. Ça ne collait pas. Ça ne collait pas, parce que désormais, elle souriait. Pas un petit sourire appréciateur, comme elle ne pouvait parfois en accorder à un élève particulièrement méritant qui la rendait fière. Non, il s'agissait d'un grand sourire, qui illuminait tout son visage, et qui fit que, pour la première fois, Percy aperçu la femme dernière le professeur. Ce sourire, dans de telles circonstances, ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose…

-Ils sont en vie ! Ils vont bien messieurs !

Sa voix était tremblante, elle aussi avait du mal à contenir ses émotions et l'histoire de ce qui s'était passé semblait à la fois l'émerveiller et l'horrifier.

-Ils ont bien…Votre frère et Harry Potter ont réussi à trouver l'entrée de la chambre des secrets tous les trois sont sain et sauf, et le monstre de Slytherin… Le monstre est mort ! Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne, Potter l'aurait tué, avec l'épée de Gryffindor… Votre sœur va bien ! Elle a quelques égratignures, mais rien que Mrs Pomfrey ne puisse arranger en un tour de baguette ! Je ne vous cache pas en revanche qu'elle est très secouée par ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je pense que vous devriez m'accompagner, messieurs, elle a sans doute envie de vous voir autant que vous de la retrouver.

Percy ne chercha même pas à demander le silence et le respect des conversations privé lorsque les rares élèves encore présent dans la salle commune se mirent à avancé vers eux, en petits groupes compactes et bourdonnants de questions en tous genres et d'exclamations de joie. Il laissa McGonagall retrouver sa mine sévère pour les remettre à leur place lui était bien trop sonné pour ça.

Les jumeaux poussèrent de véritables rugissement de bonheur, lui n'était même pas capable d'émettre un son. C'était comme si une masse énorme, qui l'avait étouffé de la gorge jusqu'à l'estomac, s'était soudain volatilisée juste avant de laisser se rependre dans son corps un soulagement si intense qu'il en devenait douloureux.

-Ils vont bien Percy ! Allez n'ait pas l'air surprit, tu nous as assuré toi-même qu'ils les retrouveraient !

-Je…

Avant de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il se passait, deux paires de bras l'entourèrent pour le serrer brièvement. Ça aussi, c'était une première. Il cru même apercevoir sa directrice de maison, tout sourie, se tamponner les yeux avec un mouchoir aux motifs écossait. Mais il l'avait peut-être tout simplement imaginé, parce qu'elle avait tourné la tête trop vite pour qu'il puisse affirmer quoi que ce soit.

Les visages des jumeaux étaient à nouveau rayonnants ils ne tenaient plus en place. Percy aurait dû se sentir dans le même état et pourtant, il avait peur. Peur que s'il se réjouissait trop vite, un autre évènement atroce allait se produire. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir soulagé, en tout cas pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas serré Ginny et Ron dans ses bras pour s'assurer par lui-même qu'il était toujours bel et bien vivant.

Il eu vaguement conscience de mains sur ses épaules, de mots enjoués qu'on lui adressait, puis d'être tiré sans ménagement par les deux manches de sa robe. Comment ses jambes le maintenant encore debout, il l'ignorait. Il ne pensait plus, se contentant d'agir, de suivre sa directrice de maison et ses frères. Il aurait été incapable d'aller quelque part tout seul, comme il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter de marcher si besoin sans personne pour le faire devant lui. Il ne réfléchissait plus son corps traitant les informations de façon mimétique en attendant que son cerveau incorpore la nouvelle.

Ils étaient en vie. Ron et Ginny…Ils allaient bien, il allait les revoir, il allait les serrer dans ses bras…Ils étaient en vie…

Avant de quitter la salle commune, il eu la vision fugace d'Oliver qui redescendait du dortoir, sûrement attiré par tout ce tapage. Un sourire éclaira son visage, il avait compris.

Tout était flou autour de Percy il réalisa soudain que cela devait venir des quelques larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'elles s 'étaient mise à couler, où alors était-ce dû au fait que ses lunettes se trouvaient toujours dans son dortoir près de son lit, là où il les avait laissé.

Les sons aussi étaient atténués des murmures indistincts venant de partout et de nulle part, dont il ne comprenait jamais rien, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un murmure dans sa tête. Il entendait parfois certains mots, comme le nom du professeur Dumbledore. Il entendait parler de ses parents, croyait comprendre qu'ils étaient avertis et déjà là pour consoler la courageuse petite Ginny. C'était McGonagall qui disait tout ça, du moins il lui semblait, puis, les bruits s'estompèrent à nouveau pour lui laisser l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus rien entendre si ce n'est des murmures inintelligibles des tableaux sur les murs.

En revanche, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entré dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, où il savait qu'il retrouverait enfin son frère et sa sœur, ses sens retrouvèrent un peu de leurs acuité habituelles, car, il vit très clairement les visages rayonnants et tout sourire des jumeaux alors qu'il s'était tourné vers lui en lui donnant chacun une grande tape dans le dos qui ne ressemblait en rien à celles qui accompagnaient habituellement leurs boutades.

Et il comprit également, de façon aussi claire et distincte que tout le reste était embrouillé, les deux mots qui, à son souvenir, sortaient de leurs bouches pour la toute première fois de leurs vies à son attention :

-Merci Percy.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ça aura peut-être un peu réconcilié ceux qui n'aiment pas Percy avec ce personnage que je trouve pourtant si intéressant !**

**Une petite review ? * fait ses yeux de Dobby battu***

**A bientôt !**


End file.
